Breath of Air
by TheGladElf
Summary: An idea of how things might go in the Book 3 finale. One scenario, three different ways.
1. Mako

Mako didn't make a sound.

If Zaheer hadn't called out to her, Korra wouldn't have even known. When she turned and saw, Korra went as cold as if she'd just jumped into the sea at the South Pole.

All she could think was, _Not him_.

"You can't save him, Avatar," Zaheer sneered as Mako fell his knees, clawing at the bubble of air that had from around his head. His fingers passed through nothing.

Everything around Korra stilled. No, not really, but her world shrank. Zaheer, Mako, her. In that moment, she was not the Avatar. She was only Korra—terrified, panicking Korra.

_Anyone but him_.

If she could just get to Mako. If she could just save Mako… Had Aang every experienced anything like this? The question flashed through her mind as she shot to her feet. Did he ever have a moment where the world faded away and all that mattered was one person?

She knew the answer even before the voice in her head said, Yes.

Korra's head snapped up at the long-absent voice. Strength from thousands of lives, all flooding back, filling her body and mind. Her body came alive. She was on fire. She was electric.

She was the Avatar.

Korra slammed her fists in to the ground, catapulting Zaheer into the air. Around her the other still fought, their own battles consuming them. A quick move of her hands and they had all been blown to the ground. Just her and Zaheer.

Her initial attack had surprised the airbender enough that he released Mako briefly. The firebender gasped in a quick breath, but Zaheer had him again a moment later. His body arched as he fought for air.

This time, Zaheer did not release him as he fought off Korra. Time was running and she could not bend that.

Korra attacked Zaheer, using her renewed Avatar state to move faster, strike harder. She couldn't bend time. So she'd just have to free Mako before time ran out.

He was cautious, defensive. Some of his concentration must have been caught up in maintaining the air bubble, because he was barely deflecting her.

Or maybe that was just the natural advantage of the Avatar state.

Korra blasted fire at Zaheer, forcing him to roll. He countered with a mini-cyclone. Korra jumped up, using airbending to propel herself high. She came down, feet flaming, as though to strike at Zaheer's face. He shot at her again, but she expected that. While his body was still engaged in the airbending form, she flipped, coming down behind him instead. Korra jumped Zaheer before he could turn. Caging him with her arms and legs.

"You're too late Avatar. As long as I can bend…"

"I know," Korra said.

And then she pressed her fingertips to his face and took away Zaheer's bending.

Mako collapsed.

How long had it been? Seconds? Minutes? Was he breathing? Korra was raised in the South Pole. She'd been to more than one drowning.

Zaheer fell listless behind her as Korra raced to Mako, pulling him into the shelter offered by a now ruined wall. Mako lay pale and still. She watched for the rise and fall of his chest, but it did not come.

"No," she cried, pounding a fist against his chest as she knelt, her forehead pressed against his.

Korra blinked, eyes going to her fist against his chest. He wasn't breathing, but maybe...

Placing both hands firmly on his sternum, she pumped. One. Two. Three. Then she tilted his head back and used her own breath to force air into his lungs. Three breaths. Three pumps. Bolin was yelling. Three breaths. Three pumps. Bolin crashed to his knees next to them.

"Korra, what are you-?"

Breathe for him. One, two, three. Would this work? She'd only seen it used to clear water from lungs, but maybe-Pump now. One, two, three.

One. Two. Three.

"Mako, breath. Please," she panted, tears streaming down her face.

One. Two Three.

Mako gasped, his body stiffening as he took his first breath in-how long had it been?

"Mako! You're alive!" Bolin pushed Korra away, falling on his brother. He was crying too as he crushed Mako to his chest.

"Bolin?" Mako rasped. His eyebrows scrunched together. "Korra, what happened?"

"Bolin, keep an eye on him," she said, standing. "I'm ending this."

Her body was sore from the fights beforehand and being in the Avatar state. She felt drained. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. But still, she drew on her past lives one more time. There were still people she loved out there and the Red Lotus was never hurting any of them. Never again.

The ground shook beneath her. She was wreathed in water and flame.

Korra flew.

###

Korra did not look for him after the battle. She had already shirked her duty because of him once. It wasn't going to happen again.

Instead, she watched as Lin herded first P'Li, then Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and, finally, Zaheer into the hold of the airship. She tested their bonds. Glanced over their guards. And did one final check to make sure that their bending was gone for good.

They were finished. They would stand trial for what they had done and they would be punished. Again.

"Good work, Korra," Lin said, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. The chief of police winked at her. "Now go. Someone has to make sure that fool follows the doctor's orders and we both know it won't be Bolin."

The last Korra had seen of the two brothers, they were heading towards the air temple infirmary. Kya would have checked him over. He was probably fine by now.

Korra didn't know what she was going to do.

Anyone but him.

She felt ashamed. Never in her life had her happiness seemed so tied up in the very existence on another person. She was the Avatar. She was supposed to be stronger than that. And yet...she was also Korra.

And Korra loved Mako.

Did she need him? No. But she wanted him to be there. The time apart had been good. She'd needed it. In the past few months, she'd grown so much, in ways that she wouldn't have grown in if they'd been together. Since that day she'd walked away for what she thought was the final time, she had spent so much time thinking about where they'd gone wrong-where she'd gone wrong, because let's face it-she had no control over Mako's actions. Only hers. But he had grown too and if he would meet her halfway? Well, this was worth a try.

Let Mako be the one to walk away this time. If that was what he wanted.

She saw him first. Sitting on an infirmary bed, looking better than when she'd last seen him. Not nearly so pale, though he still looked a bit washed out. His brother sat chatting with him. Bolin saw Korra first.

He smiled and waved. "Hey, Korra over here."

Mako looked up at her name. Just like he'd done days ago at the Misty Palms. He slid to his feet, but this time, he did not open his arms to her.

Bolin chattered as she headed for them. "Kya won't let us leave until she's taken a look at Mr. Grumpy Face over here, or we would have come looking for you."

Twenty paces. Walking was too slow, but Mako had just died and he still looked…fragile. She didn't want to hurt him. He must have had a great view of her boots as she stopped just inches from him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Mako rubbed at his neck. "Yeah."

"Good." Korra launched herself forward, arms going around Mako's neck. His arms hung at his sides briefly, before he wrapped them around her waist. She took that as an invitation to bury her face in the crook of his neck and sob.

"I'm just-I'll be over there," Bolin said.

Korra didn't know where there was. She didn't care either. She was too busy feeling Mako's pulse beat against her cheek. His heart thumping against her chest. He was alive.

"I thought I'd lost you," she said. "You were dead."

"I know." Mako tried to pull away.

Korra held on tight. Just for another minute and then...well, she didn't know what then, but she was tired of trying to keep her own feelings in in an attempt to make this easier. It was never going to be easier for them, they were both too hot-blooded, but maybe, just maybe if they could learn from their mistakes it could be worth it.

"Bolin said you brought me," Mako said.

Korra nodded.

"Thank you," he said. "I owe you one."

"I had to," she said.

"Korra..."

"Anyone but him," she said, pulling away finally. Mako blinked in surprise. "That's what I thought when Zaheer had you." She cupped his cheek in her palm. "Anyone but you and I could deal with it. Anyone but you or..."

"Or?"

"Or I'm not sure what I would have done, but it wouldn't have been pretty."

"Oh." Mako looked away. "I guess it's a good thing we don't have to find out this time."

Korra stepped closer. "Let's hope there's never a next time. Promise me."

"Korra that's not a promise I'm sure I can keep."

"Promise you'll try."

"Okay."

"I love you, Mako." She stepped closer again. Just a few inches and they'd be aligned, knees-thighs-hips. Just a few inches and she'd be kissing him.

Mako let out a breath. Korra's insides clenched together, waiting until he breathed in again. Would it always be like this now? Scared that each breath would be his last? She hoped those memories would fade eventually.

"I-I love you too, Korra, but-"

"I love you," she said. The tips of her fingers brushed his cheek, bringing his eyes back to hers. "And I know we've both said and done things we both regret. We've made mistakes. And we definitely need to talk about how our jobs effect our relationship, but I love you. And that's not going to change." Please don't ever leave me again, she wanted to add, but she dismissed it. It wasn't like he could follow her everywhere all the time. He had a life. So did she.

Mako blinked. "All this time, I thought-"

"I was trying to make it easier."

"Didn't work."

"I know."

"You still love me?"

"I will always love you, Mako."

His hands came to rest on her hips. "And I'll always love you."

Korra leaned into him, pressing their lips together. Relishing the feel of their warmth, their aliveness against her own. Her hands fisted in his hair as she pressed her mouth more firmly to his. His arms tightened, pulling her onto her toes.

"Well," said a voice from behind them. "Looks like Mako's fine. Would you two get out of my infirmary? I have wounded people to deal with right now."

Korra turned her head to see Kya walking away from, waving a dismissive hand behind her.

"About damn time," the older waterbender muttered.

* * *

Who is ready for the Book 3 finale tomorrow?! Yeah, me neither. Not really sure about how it is going to go, though I do think that it might end with Korra reconnecting with the past Avatars. As for who lives and who dies and whether or not the Makorra ship will once again sail, well, I stopped making those kind of predictions after Allegiant.

So the way this is going to work, this is the first scenario I came up with. With Aang and the other Avatars reaching out and helping her protect someone she loves. I will not apologize for shipping Makorra. It was endgame in the first season and I haven't seen anything to make me think that that has changed. They broke-up because it served the story the Bryke wanted to tell and we'll see where they go from there. I'm not saying I'm not wrong (though I am right 88% of the time), I'm just not convinced.

But back to how this is going to work. This is the first scene. I have to two more planned with the same scenario, just a different character time. Never done anything like that before, but I couldn't decide which one was better.

Enjoy. And here's hoping for tomorrow. I've got some writing to do before the end of tonight.


	2. Katara

Cold burned into Korra's skin as she plowed through the snow, rock and dirt scraping off layer after layer of skin. She finally came to a stop, her name ringing in her ears from a dozen places.

She was done. She had nothing left. All of her strength is gone.

She was a waterbender and she was dry.

They were supposed to be safe here, in the South Pole. Tenzin had been sure the White Lotus would be able to handle Zaheer and his goons. Lifting her head, Korra found him, crumpled on the ground. Was he breathing? Yes, he was.

But not for long.

Zaheer stood over Tenzin, Bumi and Kya. Bumi pushed himself up onto and elbow, but Zaheer quickly kicked him down.

"Is your last life watching, Korra? Make sure Avatar Aang has a front row seat as I slaughter his family." Zaheer grinned, not like a man, but a wild animal. How could this man be an airbender? He was so opposite everything Tenzin had taught her about airbenders.

_He's gone. They're all gone,_ Korra wanted to say, but she couldn't even manage to lift her head. The best she could do was scrape her fingers in the snow and dirt.

Zaheer's arms swirled in a pattern that she did not recognize.

He was interrupted as a wall of water plowed into him.

"Aang might not be around anymore," came a wizened voice, "but you'll have to go through me if you think you're touching my children again." Katara slid briefly into Korra's view, but was quickly obscured as snow turned to water and rose around her. A wall of water, washing over the battle, knocking Zaheer to his knees again.

Korra rolled, trying to keep the fight in view as Zaheer evaded Katara's attacks. The old woman could waterbend like no one Korra had ever met, but Zaheer was younger and faster. He could not get near Katara, but neither could she corner him. Katara needed to help.

Gathering her arms underneath her, Korra pushed off the ground. The world spun. One arm wobbled, but Korra managed to stay in a crouch.

Zaheer flipped, flying high over Katara. The master waterbender followed him, moving fast for an old woman. Her blast of water had him landing far to the right of where her children lay. Korra heard Kya groan.

A column of ice and water swiped at Katara from behind, sending her flying.

"Mom!" Bumi cried.

He reached out and Katara's fall was cushion by a pocket of air. But it was too late. Zaheer had begun that pattern again. Korra watched in horror as air flowed out of her master's mouth, circling her head, encasing it. Katara clutched at her neck.

_No._

Every hair on Korra's body stood on end.

_Not her._

That voice.

_Not HER._

Bright light flashed across Korra's vision, blinding her. And then everything went black.

# # #

"Korra."

Korra felt an arm slide underneath her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.

"I'm okay," she said. Her voice scratched through her throat. Korra pressed a hand to her forehead, willing the pounding to stop. It did not oblige. Despite the ache, she opened her eyes. "Zaheer?"

Mako, Bolin and Asami crouched around her as she sat up. She still had to hang on to Mako to stay upright, every now and then another dull wave of pain would wash through her head.

"You got him, Korra," Bolin said. "You took away his bending."

"You took away all their bending," Asami added.

Mako nodded, watching her wide-eyed. "I've never seen anyone airbend like that."

"I have."

Korra looked up to see Katara standing in front of her, leaning on her son. She had everyone's attention.

"Your connection to the past Avatars has returned. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so," Katara said. "Now, this old woman needs to sit down. Why don't we all get in out of the cold." Before her master turned away, Korra thought she saw a tear slip down Katara's cheek.

* * *

And here is the second part. Because, let's face it, we have not seen enough of this sassy woman this season. So contrary to Tenzin's continual protests, I say the Bryke DO bring his mother in this (Seriously, that should be his catchphrase).

Now it would seem that I need to address Tenzin and the THING THAT SHOULD NOT HAPPEN. I don't have any strong suspicion one way or another regarding Tenzin being alive. I want to say that I highly doubt that Bryke will do this thing, but as I said in the last author's note...I have felt that way and been very wrong before. Like, my weekend was ruined because the author tricked me into believing there would be a happy ending and then DESTRUCTION and feels. Yeah, still a bit bitter.

I specifically wrote around Tenzin's survival in the last scenario because it would not affect Korra's actions. If anything, his death would only make her more determined to make sure the others survived. It would only make her more prone to freak out if someone else she loved was threatened. I picked Mako because A. I enjoy seeing her save his butt and B. I ship it. But it could have been Bolin. Or Asami. Or Tenzin. Or (heaven forbid) One of the air babies. Thestory that came to me involved Mako and that's why I chose him. Because that was the story I dreamed up.

Trust me, I am biting my nails as well and hoping that The Thing does not happen. But currently, I'm trying to pretend that it's not happening. So don't pop my happy bubble. Only Bryke can pop my happy bubble.


	3. Bumi

"Bolin!" Mako called as Korra went flying past him.

Without hesitatin, his brother slammed his foot down and up shot a ramp of earth. Dust flew up as Korra collided with it, but she didn't go over the edge. "Cover me."

Mako dove, rolling under the water whip Ming-Hua sent in retaliation to Bolin's rock shots. He landed in a crouch next to Korra.

"Korra, are you okay?"

Korra shot him a look. Okay, stupid question.

"Go, get to Bolin, I'll cover you."

Korra nodded.

Mako jumped out in front of Korra, distracting Ming-Hua as Korra fled for the wall Bolin had erected. As soon as she was safe, he ducked down and ran as his two friends covered his back.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked, cringing back behind the giant slab, breathing hard. Mako collapsed next her.

"I don't know," Bolin said.

Korra popped above the wall. "There," she said, sending ice shards in Ming-Hua's direction. "We need to get to them. They need our help."

"Love to," Bolin said. "But we have Crazy Water Arm Lady in our way. Ah—" Bolin jumped back as an ice shard pierced through his wall, crumbling it. They scattered.

"Look out," Korra called as Ming-Hua focused her attack on Mako.

He flipped to his feet, shooting fire at the waterbender. Bolin was on his left, Korra on his right. It was just like in the arena. He was about to call out on of their old fighting patterns when they heard the scream.

Tenzin, already battered from his previous battle with the Red Lotus, was on his knees. Kya stood behind Tenzin, fending off Zaheer's attacks. He was fighting tag team with P'Li, who used his distraction to blast Kya off her feet sending her flying in the air. Mako couldn't see where she landed through all the smoke.

Tenzin raised a hand, but was easily rebuffed by Zaheer.

"You're still breathing?" Zaheer asked. "Let me fix that."

Bumi appeared with a bone-rattling yell, barreling into Zaheer, knocking him off his feet.

"Stay away from my little brother!"

They fell, flipping, Zaheer landing on top. His fist connected with Bumi's jaw. Ghazan had reappeared, grabbing Tenzin and wrenching his arms behind his back. Zaheer spread his arms, moving them in a circular pattern.

"We have to help them," Korra said.

Mako had to yank her back as the ground in front of her erupted. P'Li. They had to—

"No."

Mako didn't know how Tenzin could still scream that loudly. How did he even have the strength to stay upright? Then Mako saw. His blood ran cold.

A bubble of air surrounded Bumi's head. He lurched towards Zaheer, hands clawing for the airbender. Bumi's legs gave out underneath him and he fell, barely managing to catch himself.

"No," Korra yelled.

Something knocked into Mako, blowing him away from Korra. Her eyes were glowing.

Ming-Hua yelled, sending her ice hook straight for Korra. Korra spun, arms moving lightning fast. Air arched away from Korra, plowing straight into Ming-Hua. The waterbender fell, unconscious. Which was probably best, because the only person Mako was watching was Korra.

Mako had never seen her move like this before, not even her first day in the arena. Her feet barely touched the ground as she went for Zaheer. Air blasting from feet and fists with the subtlest movements. It was completely unlike the way she usually used airbended. Mako had always thought that Korra's airbending bore a strong resemblance to firebending. But this? This was the work of a true master.

Ghazan and P'Li tried to stop Korra, but she just sent them flying. Zaheer raised his hands as Korra leapt towards him, trying to ward her off, but it was no use.

"You think you can touch my son!" she said, seizing his robes. Was it just Mako or did she seem taller? Were her shoulders a little broader? Her hand shot forward, thumb hitting Zaheer square in the forehead. Static filled the air and then Zaheer collapsed. P'Li screamed, trying to tackle Korra.

Korra whipped around, knocking P'Li's feet from under her. She pounced, looking eerily cat-like with those glowing eyes. Her thumb covered the eye on P'Li's forehead; the firebender did not try to get up. Ghazan scrambled to his feet, trying to flee. Korra flicked a finger and he went down. She removed his bending and then she stepped over to Ming-Hua, who was still unconscious.

In mere minutes, all four of the Red Lotus members had lost their bending.

Korra swayed. Mako rushed forward, grabbing Korra's arms. Her hands grasped his forearms, then she blinked up at him.

"What—What happened?" Korra asked.

"You took them down," Mako said. "All of them."

Bolin came up behind them, offering a hand to Bumi, while Asami helped Tenzin to his feet.

"That was AWE-some," Bolin said. He pumped his fist in the air, the rapid movement earning groan from Bumi. "I mean, not you almost dying. Sir. But Korra was like whoosh and when she took down Ghazan with just a flick and—"

"Bolin," Mako said.

"Sorry, exnay on the excessive fangirling."

Korra blushed.

"It was pretty amazing," Mako said. "I've never seen anyone airbend like that before. No offense, Tenzin."

"We have," Kya said, coming up beside her little brother, one hand holding her ribs.

The three siblings exchanged a glance, nodding.

"I take it your connection to the past Avatars has returned," Tenzin said.

"Yeah," Korra said.

* * *

And here you get a little bit of my take of Aang as a father. I almost chose Tenzin, but that was too obvious for me. And I dunno, I kind of have this soft spot for Bumi and I would love to have a scene where he confronts his dad's spirit and there's this moment where Aang is like, "I'm proud of all of you." I'll save the rest of my opinion on the Kataang family dynamics for when I actually get around to writing the Kataang family piece i have planned (The Ultimatum and my Book 2 rewatch have created a lot of feels, obviously).

But that's it. That's the last of the scenarios. I hope you liked them.


End file.
